1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a drive device for a movable component part, with a first fastening element connectable to a stationary first component element and with a second component element movable axially relative thereto at the end opposite the first fastening element and which has, at its end opposite the first fastening element, a second fastening element that can be fastened to the movable component part, with a spindle drive having a threaded spindle and a spindle nut arranged on the threaded spindle, by which spindle drive the first component element and the second component element can be driven so as to be axially movable relative to one another, and the spindle drive can be reversibly rotatably driven around an axis of rotation extending coaxial to the threaded spindle by a driveshaft that can be rotatably driven by a rotary drive arranged in a housing so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it, and with a brake device by which an axially relative movement of the first component element and second component element relative to one another can be prevented through axial application of force to the first component element and/or second component element.
2. Related Art
Drive devices of this type are known in practice, for example, for opening and closing rear hatches, trunk lids, hoods, and occasionally also doors in motor vehicles. To prevent warping of the hatches and hoods, both sides of the hatches are often driven by electric motor.
A problem in drives without brake devices is that the stop position into which the movable component part has been moved cannot be maintained due to unwanted inherent dynamic movements brought on by external forces, resulting in uncontrolled movements of the drive. External forces of this kind may be, for example, the inherent weight of the hatch or spring forces acting on the hatch.
To prevent this, it is known to use a centrifugal brake as brake device. Such centrifugal brakes are bulky and require a large installation space.